


Drunk on your kiss

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione licks her lips, and Pansy watches the small pink tongue caress her bottom lip, leaving behind a wet shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for a challenge over at on LJ. Unbeta'd.

Pansy leaves the kitchen when Potter starts putting his tongue in Draco’s ear. She wants to keep down her pudding – someone has made a _delicious_ mulled wine trifle – and the sight or, rather, the _lack_ of sight of Potter’s tongue is enough to turn her stomach. She is heading back toward the sitting room where the small remainder of guests are still drinking and dancing, the rest having returned home to children or to the privacy of a bedroom, when she is accosted in the hallway.

Hermione is standing in the hallway in her stocking feet, drifting back and forth between the walls, a glass of wine balanced precariously in one hand. 

“Hello, love. How is the wine?”

Hermione blinks. “It’s good. Tasty.” She licks her lips, and Pansy watches the small pink tongue caress her bottom lip, leaving behind a wet shine. Pansy swallows. “Eloquent.”

Hermione glares at her. The effect is not nearly as powerful as usual with her curly hair escaping from its up-do and one hand on the wall to hold her balance.

“I’ll have you know it’s rather full-bodied and complex.” Hermione sways slightly, wine sloshing around the glass. Pansy darts forward and places her hand around Hermione’s, holding the wine steady. 

Hermione huffs. “I can handle it.” She snatches her hand back, not seeming to notice as drops of wine fling themselves to the floor. Pansy shrugs; it’s Draco and Potter’s flat, not hers and Hermione’s.

“And, anyway, I would rather be handling _your_ full body.”

Pansy is a still a moment, mentally cataloguing the details of the moment to relate back to Hermione with when she is more intellectually aware.

“Is that right, Hermione?” Pansy arches an eyebrow. “Care to prove it?”

More wine spills as Hermione moves forward and presses her body against Pansy’s, but Pansy no longer notices. Her mind is wholly occupied by the tongue in her mouth, the hands on her breasts, and the body under her own hands. Hermione tastes of wine and Christmas and roses, a flavour Pansy can’t seem to get enough of. She sweeps her tongue over Hermione’s, needing _more_. She slides her hands down Hermione’s hips and gasps when Hermione rolls a nipple between her fingers. Her hands slip beneath Hermione’s dress, and she feels silk and lace and a dampness that set her mind reeling. She slides an unoccupied hand around Hermione’s waist and pulls her closer, Hermione’s own hands falling lax and her breaths becoming shorter as Pansy’s hand moves faster. 

“Oi!” Over Hermione’s shoulder, Pansy can see a tipsy and shocked Potter and a tipsy and appalled Draco. Not willing to wait to see if Draco is more appalled by her and Hermione or the spilled wine, Pansy concentrates and Apparates herself and Hermione to their own flat. 

Taking advantage of Hermione’s momentary confusion, she presses her girlfriend up against the door of their flat and picks up where she left off at the party.


End file.
